Together
by dracogirly
Summary: What happens when Draco decides to refuse the dark mark and has to work together with Harry? And what about Ginny's plans of getting Harry to love her? Eventually HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. (I only borrow them ;-) )  
Spoilers: Book 1-5  
Beta: MorganWolfe666**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Draco was sitting on his bed in the Slytherin dungeons. The advantage of being a 7th year was that he now had his own room. Before him was a letter that he had received from his father who had broken out of Azkaban in the summer. In the letter it was written that he was expected to receive the dark mark the following day, if he refused, he would be tortured until he complied. The problem was that he didn't know if that was what he really wanted.

_No sleep  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer  
Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

He knew that it was now time to choose. He couldn't go to sleep before he had made a decision.

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

But what choice would he make? The last few years he had enough time to look how it went on both sides.

_They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

If he joined forces with Voldemort, they would expect him to kill innocent people. Of course, he still hated muggles and mudbloods and he thought that only pureblood wizards should be accepted at Hogwarts. But to kill them, that was another story. Besides, he had seen how Voldemort treated his Death Eaters, as slaves. That wasn't the kind of life he wanted. But did he really have a choice?

His father and Voldemort wouldn't be too happy when they heard that he didn't want the dark mark. They wouldn't give him the mark, if he didn't want it of his own free will, but they would torture him until he succumbed.

And if he didn't choose Voldemort's side, he automatically would choose Potter's side. He snorted. He still hated the big hero of the wizarding world and couldn't bear supporting him, intentionally or not. After very long debate with himself, he eventually fell asleep, no choice made.

The second week of the school year had only just finished, and all the 3rd years and upwards were already shopping in Hogsmeade.

Determinedly, Draco walked into an alley where his father, according to the letter, had left a portkey. He looked back to see if he wasn't being followed. When he was sure he wasn't, he quickly grabbed the Portkey, a boot. He felt the familiar pull on his navel and landed on soft mushy mud. When he looked up he saw that he was standing in a clear spot in a dark forest.

Not far from Draco sat Voldemort, on a seat that was practically a throne. Next to him were two men clothed in dark cloaks and wearing the white masks. Draco could only assume that one of those men was his father and the other man Pettigrew.

It wasn't until now that he realised that they weren't looking at him, but at something further away. Curiously Draco followed their gaze, but when he saw at what they were looking at, he wished he hadn't done come at all. His stomach lurched from what he saw.

There were two other death eaters, Draco guessed one was a woman from the sounds she was making. They seemed to be having a lot of fun. Before them lay a woman, writhing on the ground. Draco thought she was screaming as her mouth was open in a wide 'O' but there must have been a silencing spell on her, for she was making no sound.

A bit further lay two children who couldn't be older than 9, 10 years old. They where bound with invisible ropes and had tears pouring down their faces. Their expressions were ones of pure fright and pain.

Voldemort coughed, Draco tore his eyes away from the scene and stared at Voldemort.

"Young Malfoy, my you have grown. Your powers have grown considerably as well, I sense. When you came here today, you made the correct choice, and you will be rewarded for it. Raise your sleeves."

Draco gulped. When he came here it was with the intention of joining with Voldemort, but after what he had seen just now he knew it was the wrong choice. He didn't want the dark mark and he had to get away of here as soon as possible.

When he looked up again he saw that all eyes were up on him. They were waiting for him to pull up his sleeves.

"I don't want it", said Draco, nervously but strongly.

Voldemort didn't show any emotion but Draco thought he saw a flicker of annoyance in those crimson eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" said Voldemort coolly.

Draco started to become frightened, but looked at Voldemort determinedly.

"I don't want to be one of your slaves."

Several Death Eaters looked strangely at Draco.

"Well, if you think about it that way", said Voldemort icily, while he raised his wand.

Draco looked from Voldemort to the wand and swallowed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to change his choice in the last moment.

"Crucio!"

The pain Draco felt was unbearable. He couldn't stay on his feet and fell hard onto the ground. He never knew that his body could take so much pain. Voldemort stopped the spell. His head was pounding loudly and he wanted to lie still on the ground, he didn't think he could move anyway. Slowly he opened his eyes. He had trouble with seeing; white flashes were making his vision blurry. Next to him he heard someone impatiently tapping with his foot.

With much pain and trouble Draco turned his head and saw it was Voldemort's foot.

"Have you thought better and seen the mistake of your choice?" asked Voldemort while he kept his wand pointed at Draco.

Draco was thinking. He knew on that moment, that if he would refuse the mark, he would be tortured again and again until he accepted the mark. The question that was that was being tortured better than torturing other people. It would be so much easier to just change his choice and join Voldemort. He looked again up at Voldemort and at his Death Eaters, some who were only faithful for him because of their fright for Voldemort, others because they were just as twisted as him. That wasn't something that he wanted. Draco looked at Voldemort disdainfully.

"I will never be your slave!" said Draco and he spat on Voldemort's shiny black shoe.

Angrily, Voldemort trained his wand on Draco again and before he knew it, the immense pain of the Cruciatus curse was back. Draco screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. The pain was much worse than it had been earlier. He knew that if the curse wasn't lifted quickly, he would die here.

When the curse finally was lifted, Draco lied motionless on the floor. He just couldn't move, he couldn't breathe properly as it was. He heard footsteps walking closer, but he couldn't move his head to look up.

"Think good about what your choice will be, young Malfoy. My patience doesn't last for ever. Because your father is such a loyal servant, I will forgive you. Soon I will contact you again. Be sure you make the right choice next time."

Draco heard Voldemort moving away, stopping, and walking back towards him.

He felt a spatter of liquid on his cheek.

"Remember Draco, you can't mess with the Dark Lord," he hissed.

He heard several 'plop' noises which indicated the apparation of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He was left alone. The next 20 minutes he kept lying motionless. He just hadn't enough power to come up.

With his left hand he pushed the salvia from his cheek. He swallowed and tasted the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Slowly he tried to stand up. It quickly became dizzy before his eyes, but he managed to get up. Now all he had to do was to get back to Hogwarts.

He saw the booth of dragon-leahter, which had brought him here, lying on the floor several metres away. He hoped that he could also use it as a Portkey to go back to the alley in Hogsmeade. Slowly he walked towards the booth. Although it was only a few metres, he was out of breath when he finally reached it.

When he touched it he felt the familiar tug behind the navel and when he looked up he saw that he was in the same alley as where he had left. With much difficulty he walked towards Hogwarts. Only the thought that he could go back to his soft bed and sleep there kept him from lying on the ground. His muscles were protesting and Draco needed all his will power to just keep walking. While he walked past the 'Three Broomsticks' several classmates called him, but Draco remained walking. He was happy when he finally saw Hogwarts. In a few minutes he would finally be able to lie in his bed. He walked up the steps towards the big doors of the castle. When he was upstairs he was out of breath and everything for his eyes started to turn. He made two steps before he felt down on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by:MorganWolfe666

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The strangest rumours were created when it was made known that Draco had lost conscious in the entrance hall. Some said that he was attacked by one of Hagrid's animals, as others said that he fainted after seeing a mouse. But nobody knew the real cause, and even if someone did, thanks to the Hogwart's rumour mill, it would be uncertain if it were truth or not.

As soon as Draco had been found, he had been rushed to the Infirmary. There, Madame Promfrey healed his wounds, and as expected, they healed perfectly. Then the 21 questions began. She wanted to know how he came to sport such injuries and was going on about it, but Draco refused to tell. The stubborn healer wasn't planning to let him go without an explanation and that was the reason why Dumbledore and Snape were presently standing before his bed.

"Draco, I want you to tell me how you acquired these injuries", said Dumbledore, looking serious, for once.

Draco looked at him cockily but didn't say anything.

Snape looked at Draco inquiringly.

"I think I know what happened headmaster", said Snape while he took a step forwards and yanked Draco's hospital gown from his arm. As he expected there was nothing to see and he looked at Draco questioningly. Draco pulled his arm away from Snape's grasp and covered his arm. He glared at him.

"Voldemort I presume?" asked Dumbledore while he looked thoughtfully at Draco.

Draco shuddered when he heard Voldemort's name and decided to tell Dumbledore. He hesitated and stared suspiciously at Snape, who stared back. He sighed and decided that Snape couldn't hurt him while Dumbledore was here.

"I refused to become a slave for an insane old man who is a half-blood to boot," said Draco, emotionless.

Dumbledore had a pensive look on his face but stayed silent, so did Snape. Draco continued.

"I don't want to be slaving away for hours on end for some crackpot who rules with fear as the only weapon. But don't get me wrong, I still hate mud-bloods."

He stopped talking for a moment to see what kind of affect these words had on the two older wizards.

"Why do you let a Death Eater teaching at Hogwarts?" blurted Draco out, while he looked at Dumbledore.

He had always wondered why Dumbledore let Snape teach at Hogwarts. The man was a death eater, as Draco had found out recently. He had always seen Snape as an ally, someone who was rational and held the same idea's about the dark lord as he had, but now he hadn't chosen the dark side, Draco wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Snape looked at Dumbledore questioningly and Dumbledore nodded. Snape started to tell Draco about his job as a spy for the light.

-----

It was now three days after Draco had refused the mark and the changes were very obvious. The people from Slytherin were enlightened by their families about Draco's treason and ignored him, or in the 7th year Slytherin's case, threatened and taunted him.

The prince of Slytherin had fallen. Nobody from his house talked to him anymore. The other houses also noticed these changes, although they didn't know why it had happened.

"What happened to Malfoy?" asked Hermione one night during dinner.

"His housemates finally realised what a total bastard he is", said Ron with his mouth full.

"Ron! Honestly, swearing _and _talking with your mouth full. Learn to _not_ talk and eat at the same time will you?" Hermione glared.

"But Hermione, you understood me now just fine!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry tuned out to the hourly (or daily if he's lucky) arguing of his friends and stared at Malfoy who was sitting alone in a corner of the Slytherin table. If Malfoy hated the fact that nobody talked to him, he hid it very well. He still looked as smug as ever.

Although Harry disliked Malfoy, he felt sad for him. He knew from his own experiences how it was when nobody talked to you anymore and didn't wish that upon anyone, even Malfoy.

He was interrupted from his train of thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Dumbledore standing behind him. Surprised, Harry looked up at him.

"Harry, could you come to my office after dinner please? The password is dragon liquorice."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore walked out of the hall.

Hermione and Ron, who had stopped arguing to listen in to the conversation, looked questioningly at Harry.

"Why do you have to go to his office?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"How would I know?" asked Harry.

"Just asking," said Hermione.

Quickly, Harry ate one last bite of his dessert before he stood up and started walking to Dumbledore's office.

He said the password to the gargoyle, which jumped aside and walked up the spiral staircase.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Malfoy in the office.

"What is he doing here?" asked Harry more harshly than he intended.

"Why don't you sit down Harry and let me explain", said Dumbledore while he pointed at the empty chair opposite his desk.

Slowly Harry seated himself in the chair while he threw a suspicious look at Draco.

"As you probably have noticed, the attitude of many Slytherins concerning Draco has changed."

Draco snorted, "To put it lightly," he mumbled. Dumbledore continued calmly.

"This didn't happen without a reason. Draco has refused the dark mark."

Harry was shocked, he had always expected the mini me of Lucius Malfoy to become a death eater. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it and opened it again without saying anything.

"Although Potter's imitation of a fish is very amusing to look at, was there maybe another reason why you wanted to speak to us?" asked Draco impatiently.

"Yes there was," said Dumbledore while he folded his hands. "I want you to meet each other twice a week in an empty room to practise your duelling powers."

"What!" said Draco and Harry in unison, ready to protest.

Dumbledore held his hands in the air to indicate that they had to be silent and continued.

"This will be important for both of you. Draco, now the Death Eaters know about your choice it is likely that they want revenge. Therefore it's important that you can defend yourself."

He turned towards Harry.

"For you Harry, you know what I mean, and it is up to you whether you will tell Draco of it or not. But it is important that you're prepared on everything."

The boys were thinking over Dumbledore's words, Draco looked confused.

"Good, than is that settled!" said Dumbledore happily, while he looked towards the two disgruntled boys. "I propose that you will meet each other tomorrow evening at half past 7 in the empty room in the charms corrider. Don't forget to lock the room when you are in. We don't want a student to come in in the middle of a fight."

The boys nodded and stood up, ready to leave.

"Oh and Harry", said Dumbledore, Harry turned towards Dumbledore; "I don't want you to tell anyone about Draco or about the duelling, please. Not even Ron or Hermione."

Harry nodded and walked out of the office. His head was dizzy from all the new information that he had just received.

He and Draco walked in silence until they parted, then he rushed to the Gryffindor Tower.

When he entered the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron immediately started to question him.

"What did Dumbledore say, Harry? Was it Voldemort?" they bombarded.

Harry wanted to tell what Dumbledore had told him, but then he remembered his last words. He looked at Hermione and Ron. He had to make up something, quick.

"I'm having extra lessons with Snape twice a week", said Harry suddenly.

"For your Occlumency?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry.

To be honest, Harry was happy that Hermione said this. Now he had killed two birds with one stone. Not only was his absence explained they also wouldn't pester him about his disappearances that were going to be so obviously noted.

Snape finally turned out to be good for something, after all, even if it was for a lie.

* * *

**Next chapter: Harry and Draco's first duelling session.**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
